Lipid Structure and Function will continue to be the principal objective of our research. Specifically we plan to investigate: 1) The Control of Fatty Acid Biosynthesis in Mycobacterium smegmatis by methylhexose containing polysaccharides; 2) The Role of Cytoplasmic Proteins in the Hepatic Regulation of Cholesterol Biosynthesis; 3) Rationalization of the Cholesterol Structure and Conformation in terms of Membrane Function to be studied in Model Membrane Systems; 4) Structure-Function Relationships of Sterols and Cyclized Squalene Derivatives in Mycoplasma capricolum.